The present invention relates to receptacles for electric connectors which are used in mother boards in the computer mainframe, and more particularly to a receptacle for electric connectors which includes a rubber core coupled with a metal ring and received in a metal casing and having a self-locking and electric shielding mechanism to protect the connectors against interference of electromagnetic waves.
Regular connectors for use on a computer mother board are generally comprised of a receptacle incorporated with a plug. The receptacle of the conventional connectors for computer mother boards includes a rubber core received in a metal casing. The rubber core is generally comprised of two parts, one for receiving a copper ring and terminals, and the other for fastening. One disadvantage of this type of receptacle is that the rubber core is more expensive to manufacture (it requires two separate molds for shape molding) and its structure is not reinforced and tends to deform. Because a notch must be made on the rubber core for the ground terminal of the copper ring to pass, the receptacle may be deformed during production. Another disadvantage of this type of receptacle is that the metal casing can not efficiently shield the rubber core against interference of external electromagnetic waves because it can only shield the top side and the two lateral sides of the rubber core. Further, when the copper fastening tube of a plug is inserted, the copper fastening tube of such a plug and the copper ring and the metal casing of the receptacle must form a grounded circuit. Because the copper ring and the metal casing of the this type of receptacle are connected by mechanical means (for example, rivet or welding connection) and the connection between the copper ring and the copper fastening tube of the plug is made through a contact connection, the connection of the plug with the receptacle is not firmly secured. Therefore, the receptacle can not provide high stability and may affect normal operation of a computer.
There is another type of receptacle for connectors used in computer mother boards, which includes a unitary rubber core made through a shape molding process, and a metal casing covering over the front end, the top and the two lateral sides of the rubber core to shield the rubber core against interference of external electromagnetic waves. In this type of receptacle, the metal casing has a hole on its front wall for the insertion therethrough of the copper fastening tube of a plug, and a plurality of unitary conductive strips extending inward from the circumference of the hole. During assembly, the conductive strips are inserted in a circular slot of the rubber core [1] and the copper fastening tube of the plug is simultaneously inserted in such circular slot of the rubber core so that the copper fastening tube of the plug and the metal casing form a grounded circuit. The electric shielding effect of this type of receptacle is still not satisfactory. Further, the outward tension force of the metal casing must be overcome during assembly.